


Foreign

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jiho is stupid and jaehyo is pretty ...as per usual </p><p>#bottomzico2k16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/148553322622/foreign-jaehyo-jiho-1800w)

”What’s someone as pretty as you doing so far away from home?” Jiho sets his drink on the counter and hops up on the stool next to the new guy. He was shining like a beacon, here in Jiho’s usual place for pre-party drinks, someone too distinctive to be one of the locals Jiho had come to recognize. Must be a foreigner, huh. The thought tickles Jiho’s brain, makes him excited in front of a challenge. 

“How did you know I’m not from here?” the other answers, taken aback, without an accent – he must be bilingual.

“It just shows”, he winks at the pretty face, “Can I get you something to eat?”

“I wouldn’t mind a bowl of nachos to be honest.” Jiho gets a curious look from him.

“Consider that done! I’m Jiho, by the way.” He flashes a subtle smile.

“Jaehyo.”

“Jaehyo… Jaehyo, that’s a good name, rolls nicely on my tongue…” Jiho sips his drink exaggeratingly, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Jaehyo’s. This is starting well, he thinks, and waves the bartender to order the snacks Jaehyo wanted. Mino was late, he could text him to go straight to the party instead of coming here if Jaehyo takes his bait – this was going to be so much more interesting than the touring weekly fest that about once every two months landed in Jiho’s flat. This week it was someone else’s turn, though, and Jiho was in the mood for a change anyway. He keeps chatting Jaehyo up, compliments him and orders him another drink within the five minutes they wait for the nachos, and places his hand on the small of his back when they decide to go find a better table. Foreigners are easy.

 

\-----

 

This guy is a fool, he’s being way too obvious about his coming onto Jaehyo, but he doesn’t seem like a threat. Plus, he’s sorta pretty, and has very nice hands, Jaehyo notices. Free food, perhaps some free more drinks, and we’ll see where this goes, he decides and lets Jiho lead them to a table in a booth. The evening passes fast, and Jaehyo’s having more fun than he expected from his planned trip to the bar down the road just to watch some football and leave his depressingly empty new flat for a while.

Jiho is handsy, flirts badly and Jaehyo is entertained, and has just a perfect amount of alcohol in his system to accept when Jiho suggests they continue the night in his flat. He tests the boy to see his reaction, whispers hotly to his ear telling him to wait for him before leaving the booth, and hides in the bathrooms just for a few minutes too long. Jaehyo suppresses a giggle when Jiho shoots up from his seat seeing him, and no less than glues himself to Jaehyo in the taxi the entire way back to his apartment. He lets his back be pressed against the mirrored wall in the elevator when Jiho nudges a leg between his, and his shirt be manhandled off him as soon as the front door closes. Jiho has been trying so hard all evening that Jaehyo rewards him with some moans when those nice fingers slide over his chest and he feels a bite on the side on his neck, it’s not like he’s not enjoying this after all. He decides he needs to take control over things, though. Jiho is either too drunk or too dumb and is starting to sound like bad porn clip on repeat.

 

\-----

 

Jiho feels exhilarated, hands splayed on Jaehyo’s bare chest and tongue against tongue. The beautiful boy came home with him and is responding to everything Jiho does, lets himself to be stripped and led towards the bedroom, shuts Jiho’s mouth with zealous kisses, then backs off and gives him a look saying come here, be mine. Jiho doesn’t stop to hesitate and climbs off of his jeans and onto the bed, and Jaehyo takes him by the neck and whirls him around, his back thumping on the covers. This is good, Jiho thinks, getting to adore Jaehyo from underneath, seeing his defined torso in all its beauty. Jaehyo is straddling him now, hands ghosting over his tattoos and hips grinding down against Jiho’s, getting both of their breath hitch, his longish hair framing his face and Jiho thinks he’s in heaven and that Jaehyo is the Angel of Love, where did he come from again? He tells him about his thoughts right there and then, and Jaehyo halts and leans back up.

“Jiho, what if we skip the talking and go straight to business? Let’s make it so that you don’t have to speak a word. Where do you keep the lube?”  

Jiho smiles so wide he bares his teeth, “Dude. You’re… woah. In the second drawer, to your left.”   

His hands wander over Jaehyo’s thighs and buttocks while the other leans to rumble inside the drawer, what a smooth soft skin he has, and suddenly Jiho is caught off guard when Jaehyo is backing off of him.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. Do you prefer it legs up or on all fours?” Jaehyo clicks the tube cap open.

“W..what? You’re doing it yourself? Giving me a show huh, on your knees then I say”, Jiho can’t believe his luck and almost laughs, Jaehyo was active in a way he liked it.

“My knees? No, I meant you.” Jaehyo frowns. So does Jiho.

“Heeeey hey hey what are you…”

“I don’t bottom.” Jaehyo deadpans. His face is so adamant Jiho has no doubt he’s being serious, and he sits up. He doesn’t bottom either… unless it’s an emergency. As emergencies count angry Kyung, Taeil whenever he visits, and occasions when he’s had one daiquiri too many and it just happens – not some lucky one night stands he picks up from local bars. Fuck.

“But…”

“Shh it’ll be fine, no more speaking”, Jaehyo crawls up closer and pulls him into a long, sweet kiss, coaxing Jiho towards him. His hand tangles in Jiho’s hair and once he breaks free, yanks Jiho forward and down, face hitting the mattress, his ass now up in the air.

“Beautiful, don’t move.”

Jiho wouldn’t dare to, no matter how excited he was about getting to bone Jaehyo, his body is even more excited about this sudden domination and he feels his legs twitch when Jaehyo rounds him and draws a line from the nape of his neck all the way down his spine. He feels Jaehyo climb back on the bed and then he is leaning over him from the back, grinding his hips against Jiho’s behind a few times, his upper body weight making sure Jiho stays put before he feels a warm hand close around his shaft, pumping shallowly, and Jiho shivers from a different kind of anticipation.

 

\-----

 

Jaehyo leans back to admire the view presented to him, Jiho gone from defensive to total crumbles in less than two minutes. This was definitely better than he expected. He takes in the way Jiho’s back moves in the rhythm of the deep puffs of breath, how he shifts his shoulders to get more comfortable, before grabbing his hips, diving in and licking a wet stripe over his hole. A lubed finger soon follows the tongue, first flatly pressing against the opening before carefully inching in, and Jaehyo gets ever higher on the feeling of control, sensing Jiho pushing back, needy, reluctantly submissive. He enjoys the softness of Jiho’s insides, exactly the opposite what he tried to play to him just an hour ago in the bar, and hearing him stifle a moan, adds another finger. His other hand is wandering from the insides of Jiho’s thighs to his hipbones and back while his mouth is busy tasting his neck, Jiho is under him and his control and Jaehyo is glad to try and find out what will make him beg for more.

Jiho’s breath is getting faster, heavier, when Jaehyo makes two fingers turn into three and looks for that special spot. This really got Jiho quiet, of which he is satisfied, even though it gets broken by a sudden yelp when Jaehyo’s efforts are rewarded. A few more thrusts, _right there_ , and he pulls his fingers out, drawing out the loudest moan Jiho has produced yet. Jaehyo feels something is missing before they get to the real business, though, and gets up on his feet in front of Jiho, pulling the other’s head up by the long hair at his neck. Jiho’s forehead collides with Jaehyo’s stomach before his hands get in with the game, and for a while he is half-suspended in the air, breathing hot air down to Jaehyo’s crotch. He knows what’s wanted from him, and Jaehyo knows he knows, so he doesn’t waste time before pushing him down. He loosens his grip of his hair when Jiho opens his mouth, and lets him work him over in his own pace, which ends up being sloppy and slow, but somehow, oddly more satisfying than a fast mouth-fucking Jaehyo could and almost wanted to have him subjected to. Jiho’s lips are soft and his eyes burn from want when he after a while glances up to Jaehyo, sucking on the tip, swirling his tongue around it, and Jaehyo yanks him back with force. Jiho tumbles backwards and challenges Jaehyo to force him down again, breathless, voice hoarse and lusting, ready to be ruined.    

“Please.”

Jaehyo doesn’t say no.

 

\-----

 

Jiho wakes up without his blanket, drowsy and sore all over, but a glance over his shoulder to the sleeping figure next to him makes him forget about it all. Where does beauty like that come from, he wonders while getting up and finding his robe, and heads to his tiny kitchen for some coffee. Also, he himself must not be so bad after all if he got that in his bed. The sun is already high up and it doesn’t take Jaehyo long to emerge to the smell of caffeine, all dressed now and a relaxed smile on his face.

“There enough for me too?”

“Sure, made more just in case.”

Jaehyo chuckles when Jiho is careful to sit down. “So. Are we doing this again some time or was this it?”

Jiho looks up to him, and has to consider for a little while.

“On one condition. You tell me where you’re from.”

“Okay? Busan. …What?”

Jiho’s face must have done a pretty amusing thing, because Jaehyo laughs.

“I saved my number on your phone. Call me.” He gulps down his coffee in one go and is gone.

 

Busan, huh.

 


End file.
